Draco Flambé a la Potter
by Savva
Summary: He was supposed to be a cold one. 100 words drabble. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Romance. Humour.
1. Draco Flambé a la Potter

This will be a collection of drabbles written for Tyche's FB challenge.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Million thanks to CRMediaGal for a quick edit.

Prompt word: flambé

 ** _Draco Flambé a la Potter_**

He was supposed to be a cold one. The one, who always knew how to keep his cool.

Well... He tried his best. Yet, every time he saw him stepping out of the shower, he just couldn't stay calm, and it wasn't even his fault. Seriously. He could swear, Potter did it on purpose. Though, frankly, Draco hadn't figured out how it was possible; but those wicked water trails that trickled down Potter's chest, abdomen, and along the trail of coarse black hair were definitely charmed…because Draco just couldn't stop staring.

Fuck. He's aflame. Again.

Draco flambé a la Potter.


	2. Silence

This will be a collection of drabbles written for Tyche's FB challenge.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.

Prompt word: Silence

 **Silence**

Silence is Draco's best friend. His chosen strategy, and regardless of how scorching the burning inside his heart is, he sticks to it. Religiously. Because of love … and Potter.

It wasn't on his agenda. Alas, love doesn't ask. It doesn't care about Draco's past. It doesn't worry about Potter's future. It demands. It burns, and it can hurt them both. Hence, it's up to Draco to keep them safe, and those bright sparkles in Potter's emerald eyes won't thwart him.

It's for the better. Potter will forget eventually. And Draco? He'll take the brunt of it. Alone. In silence.


	3. New Contract

Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: Contract**

 ** _New Contract_**

Papers landed on his desk with a smack.

 _Great! More documents!_ Draco raised his head, wondering who decided to honour him with more paperwork. Potter's intense stare stunned him, and he muttered, "What is this?"

"Your new contract."

Draco frowned. "What was wrong with my old one?"

"It was nulled. You are my new partner..." Uncertainty flashed in Potter's gaze. "...if you want that, of course. I asked Kingsley, and he approved."

"But… why?"

Potter shrugged. "Do you enjoy filing papers for other Aurors?"

"No."

"Good." Potter grinned, before leaving. "See you tomorrow then… partner."

 _PARTNER?!_

He was fucked. Obviously.


	4. Silence Won't Get You Anywhere

Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: letter**

 ** _Silence Won't Get You Anywhere_**

Finding a missing student wasn't their job. Yet, since it was the son of a Death Eater, Aurors were called.

"This is nonsense. The boy has never even met his father," grumbled Draco.

Potter nodded. "Yup."

It didn't take long to find a letter under a mattress. Apparently, hopelessly in love with a Muggle-born, the boy decided to put himself out of misery by dying in the Forbidden Forrest. Stupid! Though, frankly, Draco empathised. He felt similarly sometimes.

They found him. Alive. And before leaving, Potter squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Talk to her. Silence won't get you anywhere. _Right,_ _partner_?"

 **…**


	5. Baby Steps

Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: violin**

 ** _Baby Steps_**

He stared at the old instrument, which was clearly picked up by mistake. There was nothing dark about it – just an old violin. It reminded him about his mother's clavichord, probably because of its honey-hued finish. Or, maybe it had nothing to do with the violin. He just missed his mum.

"Do you play?" Potter interrupted his musings.

"What? No. My mother… she played clavichord."

"Oh. Do you miss her?"

 _Stupid question!_ Draco thought and was about to rebuke, but sincerity of Potter's gaze stopped him. "Every day," he confessed.

"Yeah." Potter sighed, shifting awkwardly. "So… Leaky?"

Draco grinned. "Yes."


	6. Potter Can Drink

Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: coffee**

 ** _Potter Can Drink_**

Apparently, Potter can drink. A lot. Who would've thought?

Draco groans. The headache is killing him. Pouring coffee in a cup, he sinks in a chair. The black steaming liquid splatters in the green cup – ugh, he is pathetic. Taking a sip, Draco closes his eyes, letting caffeine do its job.

Yesterday was... interesting. Potter talked nonstop, simultaneously downing shots of Firewhisky. Frankly, Draco didn't hear anything that Potter said. He was too busy fighting an insuperable desire to clasp Potter's face between his palms and shove his tongue down Potter's throat.

Thankfully, he didn't do it.

Or did he?

Fuck!


	7. Shut Up

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: kiss**

 ** _Shut Up_**

The Floo roars. "Malfoy!" comes from the foyer.

Draco groans, "Potter." Just what he needs this morning.

Potter appears on the threshold: hair wild, eyes bright, lips puffy. "I reckoned, you had a tad too much…"

Staring at Potter's mouth, Draco doesn't hear a thing. The same insuperable desire to kiss him is back, only stronger. Fuck! He leaps from his chair and pushes Potter against the wall.

The kiss is rough and steamy, and Potter melts into it, pushing his fingers into Draco's hair. "Took you long enough," he whispers.

"Shut up," Draco growls and attacks his lips again.


End file.
